Tk's old friends
by becky199756
Summary: 02/03. Davis and Kari have been dateing for two weeks.Davis has been rubbing it in T.k's face.When T.k walks away thay follow him.Just to see some old friends of his.Davis/Kari,Ken/ Yolei,Tk/Ruki,Takato/Juri,Patamon/Renamon,Gatomon/V-mon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:02/03. Davis and Kari have been dateing for two has been rubbing it in T.k's T.k walks away thay follow to see some old friends of /Kari,Ken/  
Yolei,Tk/Ruki,Takato/Juri,Patamon/Renamon,Gatomon/V-mon.

I don't own digimon.

I'm sorry if there is any words misspelled.

R+R please

Ages Ryo,Yolei,Ken-13 Davis,Kari,Tk,Ruki,Takato,Juri,Kenta,Kazu,Henry-12 Cody,Suzie-8

Chapter One

It has been around a year since the new and old digidestined defeated alot has ,Kari,Ken,and Yolei are now going is a little more fun Tk is busy trying to be in two teams the digidestined and the tamers.

"Hey Tm do you think kari would like my she is MY GRILFRIEND!"Davis saids as T.k rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Hey Tj where are you going?"Davis asked

"Away from you."T.k said moveing next to patamon.

"Hey guys why not we go hang out in the Digital World?"Davis asked.

"Sure."Kari said.

"Ok."Ken said

"Yea."Yolei said

"Yes."Cody said

"No."Tk said

"Why Tc?"Davis asked

"Its Davis I have plans already."Tk said before he walks into the woods.

"Do you think we should follow him?"Kari said.

"Ok."The others say in strated to follow Tk they can hear Patamon and Tk talking.

"Tk how much longer?I want to see Renamon."Patamon said

"Just a little longer I know what you mean I want to see Ruki."Tk just as Davis and the other where about to come out they see a young boy with brown hair, red eyes, a blue hooded shirt, gray paints, and green shoes run over to following him is a red dinosaur,and a girl with brown, soft, short hair with a small pig tail on the left side,a green dress and a pink purse.

"Hey Tk long time no see pal."The boy said

"Hey Takato,Juri,and Guilmon it nice to see you do you know where Ruki is?"Tk said

"What lover boy can't wait to see his true love."Takato said makeing Tk s face was as red as a tomato.

"Takato stop it she is over there Tk."Juri said ponitng to a clearing with a girl with orange hair back in her usual spiky pony tail,her heartbroken shirt,and black jacket obviously waiting for someone.

"Thanks ya guys."Tk said before runing to the girl.

meanwhile

"Hey do you guy know that Ta knew these people?Davis asked.

"No"The others say in union.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:02/03. Davis and Kari have been dateing for two has been rubbing it in T.k's T.k walks away thay follow to see some old friends of /Kari,Ken/  
Yolei,Tk/Ruki,Takato/Juri,Patamon/Renamon,Gatomon/V-mon.

I don't own digimon.

I'm sorry if there is any words misspelled.

R+R please

Ages Ryo,Yolei,Ken-13 Davis,Kari,Tk,Ruki,Takato,Juri,Kenta,Kazu,Henry-12 Cody,Suzie-8

Chapter Two

Hey look beautiful today. Tk said as he sat next to her.

"Your late why are you late?"Ruki asked

"I had to get away from the other team,and find I'm here now."Tk said

"Tk you are so that is what I love about you."Ruki said

And I love at your abill to speak your mind and not care what people think of you."T.k said just before Davis and the others came out.

"Hey Tm how is the girl next to you?"Davis asked as he sat next to Tk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Ruki asked

"I'm Davis but who are you?"

"I'm Ruki Tk's girlfriend."

"Your WHAT!!"Kari yelled at Tk

"Look she has been my grilfriend for about two years."Tk said


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:02/03. Davis and Kari have been dateing for two has been rubbing it in T.k's face T.k walks away thay follow to see some old friends of /Kari,Ken/Yolei,Tk/Ruki,  
Takato/Juri,Patamon/Renamon,Gatomon/V-mon.

I don't own digimon.

I'm sorry if there is any words misspelled.

R+R please

Ages Ryo,Yolei,Ken-13 Davis,Kari,Tk,Ruki,Takato,Juri,Kenta,Kazu,Henry-12 Cody,Suzie-8

Chapter Three

"Hey Tm how is the girl next to you?"Davis asked as he sat next to Tk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Ruki asked

"I'm Davis but who are you?"Davis said

"I'm Ruki Tk's girlfriend."Ruki said

"Your WHAT!!"Kari yelled at Tk

"Look she has been my grilfriend for about two years."Tk said

"Why didn't you tell us?"Ken asked

"I don't know."T.k said

"Why didn't you tell us?"Ken asked

"I don't know."T.k said

"Can you please need to go."Ruki said

"Sure."T.k said before he and Ruki ran as fast as they could.

"Guys I think T.j is trying to get rid of us."Davis said.


End file.
